Infinity
by BlackFlower MistyClan
Summary: A beautiful night. The perfect time for nightmares. In the middle of the night Sadie is awake but so is Anubis. (worst summary ever!)


I woke up so frightened that I almost fell on the the floor. It was a nightmare. A very frightening nightmare.

I tried to calm down as I looked in the the mirror in front of my bed. My hair was a mess and my eyes were red. If it was Halloween I could make a really good zombi.

Outside, the the lights of the city were brighter in the the dark of the the midnight.

I got up and I went downstairs in the the kitchen. The moon light filled the the room and I could see enough to not cut my fingers. I started to make a sandwich.

Suddenly, I heard a noise, somebody was pacing in the the room.

'What was that?' I thought to myself. I turned quickly with the the butter knife in my hand.

"Good evening, Lady Kane." the the person said and my heart skipped a beat as I recognized Anubis' kind voice.

I left the the knife embarrassed. 'Thank God that is too dark because my face is as red as a tomato.'

"Hi. What are you doing here so late?" I asked. "Are there any . . . problems?"

"No. I just wanted to come to see you." he said approaching and I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Who let you in?"

"Felix. I accidentally knocked at his window, which is next to yours, and he let me in if I promise that I won't tell you he was still awake."

"He is still awake? But it's too late for-"

"Well, if he weren't awake I wouldn't be here now..." Anubis said as he came closer to me and put his hand on my waist. His melted chocolate eyes reflected the the moonlight and I could see in them how much he had longed to see me "Leave the the little kid be."

"Okay... but just... just this..." I started rambling as I was lost in his gorgeous eyes. My gaze traveled lower to his beautiful pink lips and we were getting closer and closer to each other. I rested my hands on his chest and he tightened his arms around me.

Anubis closed his eyes and stepped back.

"I'm sorry. You were eating."

"Er... yes, I... I was." I couldn't believe this was happening. "But right now I want to do something else with my mouth..." I smirked at him as I leaned forward to kiss him. I guess he didn't see this coming because it took him a while to kiss back. He moved his hand from my waist up to my neck and I tangled my hands in his black hair. We kissed until I was breathless and we broke apart for air.

"I guess you aren't hungry anymore..." Anubis whispered tenderly in my ear.

"Let's take this upstairs, shall we?" I asked with glint in my eyes, challenging him.

He raised his eyebrows and he smiled playfully at me. He offered me his hand, I took it as I spun around him a few times, dancing. I landed in his arms and we both started laughing. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and we headed upstairs.

"Be quiet." I told Anubis. "The light is off in Felix's room, it seems like the the kid finally managed to get some sleep."

He nodded and smiled at me. When we got in front of my room Anubis took my hands and intertwined our fingers and kissed me gently. He pinned me on the the door, but the the door opened and we entered the the room almost falling. Anubis began to laugh but then he noticed the the mess in the the bed.

"I didn't even asked you, why were you awake?"

"Well..." I said as I tried to find my words. Anubis rested his hand on my shoulder as he looked at me with love in his eyes. "I had a pretty bad nightmare." I said avoiding his look and probably blushing.

"Sadie, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Anubis asked me, lifting my chin forcing me to look in his deep eyes.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Of course it is! Wanna talk about it?"

"No, now that you are with me I am completely fine. Actually I am more than fine... I feel perfect." I kissed him and he responded to it. After a few moments he moved his lips down to my jaw and then further down to my neck.

"Anubis," I breathed hesitantly.

Then, he went back up and kissed on the lips again, this time more gently and lovingly.

"I love you Lady Kane. But inspire of my wishes, you have to sleep."

I pouted for a second, but then a thought came into my mind.

"Do I have to sleep alone?" I challenged him. I immediately blushed. He blushed too. We bought blushed and I lower my head.

"Sadie," he finally said putting a hand on my shoulder, "I will be honored."

He stretched the blanket on both of us and I rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and in that moment nothing else mattered. I could hear his heartbeat; it was steady, but somehow fragile, powerful, but still gentle, loud as thunder, but yet soft as a silent whisper that only I could hear. In that moment nothing could get to us. The bad memories from the the past, the the stressful worries for the the future, the daily problems, all of those were meaningless and far, far away. In that moment we were untouchable, we were invicible.

It had always been us against the the world, but in that moment I came to realise that the the eternal fight finally came to an end, and we were the victors.

And in that moment, I swear we were infinite.

 **…………………………………………………………** **A/N: Hello and thank you if you reached this far. If you like it or not, please let me know in the comments below!!** **Also the biggest and the greatest shout out to my friend ForeverAReader17, so I can thank her for everything she had done, and believe me, she did a lot!!**


End file.
